Amigos, preguntas y reflexiones nocturnas
by IceQueen102
Summary: Milo no puede dormir, por lo que arrastra a Camus para salir a jugar, y terminan hablando sobre aquello que preocupa a ambos. No se escribir summaries, espero que la historia esté mejor que este resúmen. No yaoi.


Saint Seiya no me pertenece, solo al señor Kurumada…

Mi primer intento de escribir un fanfic de Saint Seiya. Espero que les guste. Tengo un cariño especial por estos dos "santitos" (que yo sea de Acuario no tiene nada que ver…).

_Amigos, preguntas y reflexiones nocturnas_

-¿Camus?

Camus daba vueltas en su cama, intentando ignorar al niño de su misma edad que lo llamaba afuera de su templo.

-¿Camus, estas despierto? ¿Camus? Camusito, camuchis, hielito, estalactita…

El pequeño Acuario sabía que su amigo no se callaría hasta que consiguiera despertarlo, por lo que decidió salir a su encuentro. No era como si realmente hubiera estado durmiendo…

-¿Qué quieres, Milo? ¡Son las 2 de la mañana!

Ahí estaba Milo de Escorpio, parado en la entrada del templo del ánfora, en pijamas y abrazando su mantita. Quien lo viera no podría creer que ese niño se había convertido en el poderoso Santo Dorado del Escorpión hacía tan solo unas semanas. Milo miro a su amigo con su mejor cara de cachorrito antes de responderle.

- Disculpa, pensé que quizás estarías despierto. ¿Me perdonas?

Camus suspiró.

-Si, si, te perdono. No podía dormir de todas formas.

La cara de Milo se transformó en un instante.

-¡Genial! ¿Quieres ir a jugar entonces?

- Milo, es tarde. Si alguno de los mayores nos viera…

-¡Vamos, no seas aburrido! Si no puedes dormir, acabas de decirlo. Ven a jugar, y luego estarás tan cansado que podrás dormir todo lo que quieras. ¡Vamos, vamos, di que si, di que si! – finalizo Milo, elevando tanto su voz que Camus decidió aceptar, aunque más no fuera para no despertar a sus vecinos de Piscis y Capricornio.

Así fue como los dos pequeños pasaron con mucho cuidado por las demás casas, para no despertar a sus habitantes, y se dirigieron hacia los terrenos del santuario. Siempre pasaba lo mismo entre ellos dos. A Milo se le ocurría una nueva travesura, Camus se negaba, Milo insistía, y Camus aceptaba. A decir verdad, Camus era tan travieso como el escorpión, pero suponía que al ser el frío guerrero de Acuario, debía _intentar_ al menos presentar resistencia. Los dos niños corrieron y jugaron por horas, hasta que al fin…

-¡Camus, tu la llevas!

-¿Qué yo que? ¡Si serás tonto, Milo, yo te atrapé a ti! ¡Tú la llevas!

- El tonto eres tú, Camus, por si no te diste cuenta, cuando me tocaste el brazo, técnicamente, _mi_ brazo estaba tocando _tu_ mano, por lo que ahora _tu_ la llevas - dijo Milo, satisfecho con su propia explicación.

- ¡Eres un tramposo, bicho! Ya no quiero jugar más – finalizó Camus, sentándose sobre el pasto.

- A decir verdad yo tampoco. Ya me estaba cansando de tanto correr, je.

- ¿En serio? Eso quiere decir que no estás entrenando lo suficiente.

Por única respuesta, Milo sacó su lengua y luego se recostó, mirando las estrellas. Camus lo imitó, y así estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente, Milo habló.

- Camus, ¿crees que moriremos pronto?

El pelirrojo no respondió. Sabía en lo que pensaba su amigo. Esa mañana, habían tenido una de sus lecciones en la cámara del patriarca, donde Shion les había hablado como era costumbre de las anteriores guerras santas, y los valerosos guerreros que habían portado sus armaduras antes que ellos. Era importante, decía el antiguo Santo de Aries, que conocieran su historia y la de aquellos que los habían precedido, pues solo así podrían aprender del pasado. Ese día, también había asistido el Antiguo Maestro, Dohko de Libra, y les habían hablado de la última Guerra Santa, en la que ellos habían participado. Luego de algunas horas de anécdotas e historias de batallas legendarias, el joven Shaka de Virgo había atado algunos cabos en su cabeza y había preguntado:

- Todos los santos de la anterior guerra murieron jóvenes, a excepción de usted, Gran Patriarca, y usted, Antiguo Maestro. Eso quiere decir que es probable que también nosotros tengamos una corta vida, ¿no es así?

Shion y Dohko se habían mirado con preocupación, Saga, Aioros y Shura se habían quedado congelados, Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita miraban a Shaka sorprendidos por la forma en la que había hablado el joven, como si lo que había dicho no fuera la gran cosa, mientras Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria, Milo y Camus esperaban la respuesta de los adultos. Por fin, Shion decidió contestar con la verdad, y la reacción de los más pequeños no se había hecho esperar. Mu y Camus empalidecieron, mientras Aldebarán, Milo y Aioria habían roto en llanto, Aioria abrazando a su hermano y gritando "¡No quiero morir, no quiero morir!".

Ahora, rodeados por la noche, Camus se dio cuenta que era probable que ese episodio no se hubiera borrado de la cabeza de su amigo en todo el día. Era seguramente lo que no le había permitido conciliar el sueño. Y, si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, el tampoco había podido olvidar las palabras de Shion.

"Si, Shaka, es probable que no todos ustedes lleguen a tener una larga vida"

- ¿Camus?

- No lo se, Milo. Falta mucho para la próxima guerra santa. No creo que debamos preocuparnos mucho por eso hasta que llegue el momento.

- Tienes razón – dijo Milo, un poco más animado – además, ¿quién te dice? Quizás nos ocurra como a Shion y Dohko, y sobrevivamos la guerra. ¡Quizás lleguemos a vivir muchos años, y sigamos siendo amigos, como ellos!

- Quizás – dijo Camus, sonriendo, sin quitar su mirada de las estrellas que brillaban sobre ellos, en el firmamento. Luego de unos segundos, Milo continuó,

-Y si llegamos a morir, quizás moriremos juntos, como los antiguos Escorpio y Acuario, ¿no crees?

Al decir esto, Camus se sentó de golpe, algo que sorprendió a su amigo. Su rostro se había transformado

-¡NO! –gritó con rabia el joven santo de los hielos.

Milo lo miró asustado. Estaba acostumbrado a que su mejor amigo no fuera de mostrar sus emociones, por lo que su súbita reacción lo tomó desprevenido.

- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Camus?

Ahí fue que Milo notó que los ojos de Camus se habían llenado de lágrimas. Nunca lo había visto así, tan… vulnerable.

-¿Acaso te gustaría eso, Milo? ¿Morir al lado de tus amigos? ¿Ver como ellos pierden la vida y no puedes hacer nada para ayudarlos? ¡No! ¡Preferiría mil veces morir solo que ver los rostros de los que quiero a punto de morir!

Milo consideró a su amigo un momento, y luego dijo

- Yo no lo veo así. Morir junto a tus amigos, peleando todos juntos por el mundo que queremos defender, aunque no me guste la idea de perder la vida, de todas las diferentes formas en que puede llegar la muerte… creo que es la más bella.

El pequeño de la casa de Acuario se calmó ante las palabras de su amigo. Era una rara ocurrencia, Milo la voz de la razón, pensó Camus, y eso lo hizo sonreir un poco. Eso, y recordar las palabras con las que había seguido Shion su respuesta "No es el tiempo lo que importa, sino la forma en que elijan vivir ese tiempo que les fue dado. Una corta vida vivida con amor y dedicación, peleando por lo que uno cree, vale más que veinte largas vidas llenas de odio, traición y soledad."

- De todas formas, creo que falta mucho tiempo para eso. Quizás sea como tu dijiste Milo, quizás sobrevivamos.

- ¡Ojala! – dijo Milo – todavía hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer. Quiero ganarle a Saga en una batalla, y quiero tener una novia…

-¿Quieres una novia?

- Supongo que si, algún día. Los adultos tienen novias. ¡Mira a Aioros! El otro día lo vi saliendo del santuario con una niña muy bonita.

- Milo, eres un chismoso.

- Pero a mi no me gustan las niñas de afuera. Me parecen más agradables las del santuario. Las del pueblo huelen raro.

- Eso se llama perfume, Milo.

- ¿Y tú como sabes que usan perfume?

Camus lo miró con aire de importancia.

- Soy francés. Nosotros sabemos todo sobre los perfumes. Y el amor. Y las niñas.

- Si, como no. Glaciar engreído.

- Bicho tonto.

- Refrigerador con patas.

Los dos pequeños se recostaron sobre el césped nuevamente, esta vez, vencidos por el sueño. Milo tomo la mantita que había llevado consigo, la que había dejado a un lado mientras jugaban, y se cubrió con ella. Luego miró a su amigo, y decidió compartirla. Antes de caer rendido, Camus murmuró:

- Milo… siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que sí, Camus, siempre, por siempre, para siempre.

Una vez que comprobaron que los dos niños estaban dormidos, los dos hombres que los habían estado observando se acercaron sigilosamente, para no despertarlos, y los tomaron en sus brazos para llevarlos a sus respectivos templos.

- Estos dos si que tienen una reserva ilimitada de energía, ¿verdad? Pensé que nunca se dormirían.

- Son niños, además, ¿puedes culparlos, Saga? Después de todo, tuvieron un día bastante agitado. ¿Tienes idea lo que me costó calmar el llanto de Aioria?

- No me lo imagino. Me pregunto que tiene Shaka en la cabeza para hacer esas preguntas. Ah, y por lo visto, debes andarte con cuidado, Aioros. El pequeño Milo te vio saliendo con la jovencita esa de Rodorio.

Aioros río suavemente, para no despertar a los niños.

- Mientras no le vaya con el cuento al Patriarca… imagino que no irás tú a contarlo, ¿verdad que no, Saguita?

- Por supuesto que no. Yo te cubro, tú me cubres ¿recuerdas? – dijo Saga sonriendo.

- Ahh, esa es la verdadera amistad – suspiró Aioros, riendo al mismo tiempo. Luego dijo, imitando la voz de Camus - ¿Siempre seremos amigos, verdad Saga?

- Por supuesto que si, Aioros – dijo Saga, imitando a Milo – Siempre, por siempre, para siempre.


End file.
